


Stories By the Fireside, Bundled Up and Warm

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/F, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: A Good Omens advent calendar collection lasting all through December (though I'm a bit late) of 2019.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Stories By the Fireside, Bundled Up and Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"....What?"

Crowley eyes the little sprig suspiciously. 

"Angel, why?"

"Come now, dear- it's a _tradition_. Please?" 

Crowley sighs and rolls his eyes upward towards the mistletoe hanging above them. 

"Ugh. Fine."

And he bends down and gives his angel a quick peck on the lips. 

"Y'know if you wanted a kiss that much you could've just _asked_."

Aziraphale offers up a cheeky grin. "But where would be the fun in that?" 

"Mm. Fair point," Crowley concedes, giving him another, deeper kiss.


End file.
